


Fan Comic: The Source of Power

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, Fight Scene, Gen, artwork, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito vs. Madara. Fan comic. Fight scenes, violence. Spoilers for chapter 614.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Comic: The Source of Power

**Author's Note:**

> So, my personal theory is that Madara doesn't actually want world peace, he just wants to use the juubi to get more power, and the whole Moon's Eye thing was an elaborate manipulation to get Obito to help him. Obito, of course, would be pissed if this were the case XD Anyway, I couldn't help but draw this out. Hopefully this makes sense lol :D
> 
> Read from right to left :)

**Author's Note:**

> Obito faked out Madara on purpose. Because he is a badass mofo, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Other notes:
> 
>  
> 
> (1) I know the tags are just zombie instructions or whatever, the actual seal is like, on the body somewhere. I just used it for ease of drawing :x
> 
> (2) In my head, the shinobi alliance is fighting the juubi, who's pretty much just wreaking havoc while Obito and Madara are battling it out. There's like a force field shielding them, so no one can disturb their fight XD
> 
> (3) Obviously, this was WAY longer than what's posted, but I got tired of drawing lol. I tried ficc'ing this but it's easier to draw out, I think. *nods*


End file.
